Electrifying Love
by burningtrexcrusade
Summary: A story i made in my free time Raichu x Serperior


Electrifying Love

A/N Okay this is my new story it is basically about Raichu X Serperior. Now here is the story

In the Forest

Pikachu has been training to get tougher because Snivy evolved twice so she could protect the

both of them. He was trying to make his Electro ball stronger by hitting rocks when he found it.

That yellow stone he knew was the Thunder stone. He then thought. "Snivy evolved into her final

form for me, I should do it for her too." Pikachu walked over to the stone and, touched it. As

soon as he touched it he started glowing white. Then the light surrounded him. He felt himself

getting bigger, stronger, and tougher. He could feel the electricity inside get stronger. The light

faded revealing he was now a Raichu. He shot his electro ball and it completely destroyed a rock.

When previously it just split into a hundred pieces. He ran to where Ash and the other pokemon

were at. Ash was confused when he saw this Raichu coming at them. He then started realizing

what that white flash was, Pikachu evolving after finding a Thunder stone. Raichu walked over to

Serperior.

"I evolved for you sweetheart just like you evolved from a Snivy to a Serperior."

" Aw how sweet of you to do this for me, you gave up many things for me since you evolved,

Rai."

" Now that I am not a pikachu I guess that is my new pet name instead of piki."

" Yes that is true, my beloved."

"I am fine with that my serpent angel."

Tepig walks over and says. "Congrats on evolving, Pikachu my buddy."

" I am now Raichu okay, Tepig."

"Yea I got it see you later, Raichu."

As soon as Tepig left here came Axew.

" I see you are now Raichu, congrats."

" Thank you, Axew I appreciate it."

" Okay I got to go see you later!"

Pidove went over and said.

"Congrats to both of you and it is sweet that you to both evolved to protect each other, I am

thinking about evolving so I can protect Tepig."

" Do you think he will evolve to protect you?" Serperior asked her friend.

" I told him not to because I like him the way he is and gave him a everstone, also I am sorry for

not telling you congrats when you evolved back to back from Snivy to Serperior."

"It is okay not many said congrats just you now, Tepig, Oshawott, and Raichu when he was a

Pikachu." Serperior said in her calm, serene, and soothing voice.

" Okay I got to go."

Then Cilan's pansage came over and said."Congratulations Raichu and Serperior this just show

how much you two love each other, I think this is a occasion to celebrate."

"Nah we would rather not celebrate right my dear serpent."

"Yes, Rai we don't need to celebrate, but you are right our love just grow every day and night

making us almost never able to separate."

"Wow not even I knew your love is so amazingly strong."

Someone was watching from the bushes. It was a very depressed Oshawott.

"Why did they have to love each other this much?"

" Now Snivy is Serperior she is even more elegant and beautiful."

Both of these were his thoughts. In anger he ran away in hit a tree with razor shell multiple time and started evolving into dewott. He then told himself that he would train til he evolves again.

So he can beat Raichu and get Serperior to love him.

Two Days Later

Dewott was training and he started glowing. As he was glowing he smirked. He was much

bigger and stronger. He decided it was now or never. He eventually found Raichu relaxing

with Serperior.

"I challenge you to a battle the winner gets Serperior."

"Okay, but it is Serperior's choice on the last part." Raichu growled.

The two circled each other, then Samarott used Aqua jet. Raichu used Thunder, but it missed.

Samarott used Razor Shell, and it was a critical hit. The attack knocked Raichu down onto the

ground. Then before Samarott could finish him he felt a stinging pain in his side. It was

Serperior using leaf blade on him.

"Cheater" he mumbled.

"I can't stand it anymore." She said and her tail started glowing she whacked Samarott with a

leaf Tornado. During this time Raichu was able to get up and started standing.

"Thanks Honey I appreciate the help."

Samarott came out of where he landed and got ready to use aqua jet. Raichu's fur Started Having

electricity surging out of it. As soon as Samarott used aqua jet, Raichu used volt tackle. The two

strong attacks collided making a giant dust cloud. Serperior was so worried she was preying to all

the legendaries that Raichu was okay. The dust cleared revealing Samarott with his two back legs

knelt on the ground and his front legs keeping himself up. While Raichu had one leg knelling and

the other standing up. With the rest of his power Samarott used water gun. Raichu used electro

ball. Which destroyed the water gun and knocked Samarott out.

"My hero!" Serperior said.

"Aw it was nothing I would do anyting for you, my graceful sepent."

"Raichu, I love you so much."

"I love you too, my angel."

" Why do you have to be stronger than me?" Samarott said as he got up.

"Because our love is so great right, Serperior."

"Yes, I will protect Rai, and he will protect me."

" I will train and beat Raichu then you will love me."

"Never"Serperior said coldly.

Samarott ran away to train.

" I think it is time to reward my hero." Serperior said in her calm, serene, and calming voice.

She circled Raichu and curled her tail around him. She then coiled around him and kissed him.

While she was kissing him she stuck her tongue inside his mouth and started tongue fighting and

while she this he wrapped his arms around her waist. After a minute the kiss ended. Then they

french kissed 17 more times. Then they lied down watching the sunset and were close together.

"I love you so much, my serpent angel."

"I love you too, look at the sunset."

"It may be pretty, but nothing can match your beauty, My dearest snake."

"That is very sweet of you to say, my beloved lightning strike."

"You are the most important person to me, my angel."

"You are the most important person to me, too." Serperior said wrapping her tail around his.

"You know you are more beautiful than any gems, my jewel."

"You have never called me your jewel not that I mind."

"Well you are prettier than one so why not."

"Awwwww you are so sweet to tell me this, you are the best ever."

Raichu stood up and started massaging her whole body.

"That feels so nice, I love you so much!"

"I love you, too."He whispered in her ear.

She turned around and kissed him on the lips. They kissed until they ran out of breath. After the

kiss raichu continue massaging while she used her vines to rub his cheeks. After the massage she

coiled around him. Raichu knew this was her way to hug him, and she started a kissing

onslaught. After the onslaught that Raichu and Serperior enjoyed. They decided to lay down next

to each other. Tired from the rest of the day they fell asleep.

A/N I hope you enjoyed this and please review. Remember we like constructive criticism.

I made this because Serperior and Raichu are a cute couple.


End file.
